Lindsay Pearce
Lindsay Millie Heather Ann Pearce was one of the remaining four contestants on the Glee spin-off, The Glee Project, a reality series where young hopefuls compete for a seven episode guest star role on Glee. She came out of the competition winning a 2 episode spot on glee. Lindsay's hometown is Modesto, California, and she began singing at a very young age. She was the only female contestant left in the competition since Week 8. Technically she placed, but still received the 2 episode guest star role. Trivia *Lindsay was deaf for the first six months of her life. *Lindsay's favorite color is green. *Lindsay is adopted. *She states that she attributes her bright brown eyes to her mother because she too had "striking eyes." *Lindsay did not audition for the Glee Project. *Lindsay loves TV and musicals. *Lindsay had a boyfriend during the filming of the show. Currently, they are broken up. *She started college at the age of 16 and says that it was the "worst decision of her life." *Lindsay is known as the 'real life' Rachel Berry for the fact that both are brunettes, broadway-influenced, and are both adopted. *Lindsay is naturally blonde. *Lindsay is a vegan and her favorite food is sushi. However, she does not eat fish and only eats sushi with avocado or vegetables. *Some of her fans mostly in the Tumblr community ship her with Damian McGinty, Cameron Mitchell and Marissa von Bleicken. *Robert Ulrich also lives in Modesto, and prior to The Glee Project, he watched a musical performance with Lindsay in it. After seeing her performance, he asked her to audition for The Glee Project where Lindsay was picked as one of the top twelve. *Lindsay has the same birthday as Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray). *The first concert she attended was one of Avril Lavigne, on her 12th birthday. *Lindsay kissed two of The Glee Project contestants for the show (Cameron and Damian), both at the request of the directors during filming. *Current roommate with Hannah. *She is a belter, as revealed in the episode Pairability. *Is bestfriends with Hannah and has a video on Youtube "The Cee Cee and Dee Dee Show". *Is a smart girl stated by Matheus. (Vulnerability). *Lindsay is of Cherokee, French and Irish descent. *Is the younger sister of the famous soccer player Heath Pearce of Chivas USA. *Wears colored contacts and admitted to having "very bad vision." *Is a non-denominational Christian. *Is a pretty good artist as evidenced by her quick sketch of fellow contestant, McKynleigh Abraham.Source. *Lindsay is known by many members of the cast for making tea. In Episode 2, when Ellis Wylie says Lindsay attacks her every single day, Lindsay says that "just 10 minutes ago she made tea and put it on the table" for Ellis when she asked for it. Recently, in response to Damian McGinty's Episode 7 blog about their kissing scene, Lindsay mentioned that it's easy for her and Damian to make up after they argue because he brings her fruit snacks, she makes him tea, and they hug afterwards. *Her favorite Disney princess is Belle from "Beauty and the Beast" because like Belle, Lindsay relates with reading books all the time and getting lost in a fantasy world. And now Lindsay will be staring as Snow White in Hollywood. *Lindsay's voice type is a soprano, as evidenced by her very high range. *If Lindsay were to win the competition, she stated she wants to be a Cinderella-esque type of character who starts off as a dork and lets loose later in the plot. *Her favorite characters on the show are Sue Sylvester and Kurt Hummel. *Lindsay has been editted constantly throughout the show to be portrayed as a mean, snobbish girl. However, it is revealed that Lindsay is just confident and gets overly excited during challenges that it may come across the wrong way. *She admitted she was insecure about wearing the Cheerios cheerleading uniform during Episode 7. *She currently works at the store, Aldo, along with working on musical projects. *There have been rumors that Lindsay has been cast on Glee as a bad girl rocker named Sheila, but she has denied that rumor several times on twitter. However this could be a ruse to disguise the fact that Lindsay may have won The Glee Project and that this character was the one made for her after winning. *Apparently Zach Woodlee is her biggest fan as revealed in Believability.. *Lindsay said she's currently rooming with the boys. She said she's sleeping in what used to be Matheus' bed as suggested by the boys so that she would not have to sleep all alone in the Girls' dormitory. *Admits to having never seen the musical "Cabaret." *Lindsay loves playing video games, including Call of Duty and Halo. *She admits to getting very emotional with goodbyes. *Intelligence and sincerity are the most attractive things to find in a person, in her opinion. *Lindsay loves writing letters and feels the world has become too dependant on technology. *Like Damian, she has a bad habit of biting her nails. *She knows Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare like the back of her hand. *Lindsay has always wanted to visit Ireland and Italy. *Lindsay said that if she were to win fan favorite, she'd donate the money to charity. *Her favorite song to perform is Defying Gravity. *She's bad at the video game "Super Mario Brothers" on Wii, as shown in a video on her Youtube channel. *She only knows how to say I love you in two languages (English and Portuguese), which she said in her Youtube video "I love you". *Says she would never date Damian because he is like her brother and she doesn't date family. *Still has a teddy bear (shown in bonus clips on Oxygen). *Tweets "later hater" to mean comments directed towards her or other Glee Project contenders. *She tweeted that she talks too much when she's excited. *She also tweeted a "fun fact," that she can't cry on command. *Her parents said that she was a bigger terror than all her brothers combined. *When she tweets back fans that support her, she usually uses pet names (i.e: Sweetheart, love). *Has stated that the winner of the glee project definitely deserved to win whether that is herself or any one of her friends on the glee project. http://www.kingmacradio.com/t70-lindsay-from-the-glee-project-interview *Is 5"3. *Has two dogs. *Is a very avid reader. *Her favorite books are The Chronicles of Narnia and anything by Shakespeare. *One of her dream roles on broadway is Christine Daae from Phantom of the Opera. *On The Glee Project she and her co-star Alex Newell won the opportunity to guest star on 2 episodes of the third season of Glee. Partners *Cameron Mitchell (Pairability) *Samuel Larsen (Pairability) *Damian McGinty (Sexuality) Songs Solos *Baby One More Time (Audition Song) *Teenage Dream (Individuality) *True Colors (Believability) *Maybe This Time (Believability) *Defying Gravity (Generosity) *Gimme, Gimme (Glee-ality) Duets *Need You Now (Samuel) (Pairability) *Baby, It's Cold Outside (Cameron) (Pairability) *River Deep - Mountain High (Cameron) (Pairability) Solos (In a Group Number) *Signed, Sealed, Delivered (Individuality) *Firework (Individuality) *Bad Romance (Theatricality) *We're Not Gonna Take It (Theatricality) *Please Don't Leave Me (Vulnerability) *Mad World (Vulnerability) *Hey, Soul Sister (Dance Ability) *U Can't Touch This (Dance Ability) *Bulletproof (Tenacity) *Ice Ice Baby/Under Pressure (Tenacity) *Like A Virgin (Sexuality) *Teenage Dream (Sexuality) *True Colors (Believability) *The Only Exception (Believability) *Lean On Me (Generosity) *SING (Generosity) *Don't Stop Believin' (Glee-ality) *Raise Your Glass (Glee-ality) Lindsay's progress This table is for results of Lindsay's progress throughout the competition. IN She was called back. LOW She was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN She won the homework assignment but was at risk of elimination. RISK She was at risk of being eliminated. LOW She did a last chance performance but wasn't in the bottom three. RUNNER UP Lindsay was one of the two runner ups and recieved a 2 episode arc role. Templates . Videos thumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Baby It's Cold Outsidethumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - River Deep Mountain Highthumb|left|300px|Lindsay preforming back in 2009 "Some Things are Meant to Be" with her friend Emily. thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Maybe This Timethumb|300px|right Category:The Glee Project Contestants Category:Lindsay Pearce Category:Cast